


Happy Anniversary!

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Phones, Short Story, Voltron, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 8: Free day.One year anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary!

“Hunk!”, Lance shouted as he almost knocked down the door to Hunk’s room. The teen was sitting on his bed and looked at his phone, probably looking through old pictures from different planets and people they’ve met, it was actually a really nice pastime.

“Hey Lance, what’s up?”, Hunk answered, looking up at his boyfriend, who had a shy smile on his face along with a reddish blush, yes, Lance was so cute when he blushed, it made Hunk’s heart skip a beat.

“Happy one year anniversary!”, he happily shouted before jumping onto the bed, quickly giving Hunk a shy peck on the cheek, both turned a shade redder than before, and time stopped. Hunk forgot everything when his love entered the room. “I love you”.

“Naw Lance, happy anniversary to you too”, Hunk answered, giggling a bit and then returned the kiss, pressing his lips against Lance’s dark and soft ones, he enjoyed the smell of mint and just Lance, it was perfect. Butterflies almost took over his stomach, singing happy songs after the kiss. “You’re the best boyfriend a guy could ever get, that’s for sure”.

Lance shook his head, smile and blush growing more noticeable.

“Awe thanks Hunk, but I’m not the best. You are. I love you”.


End file.
